


A Point Made

by ivycross



Category: Star Trek: Mirror Universe, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Bondage, Bottom Spock, Caning, Crossdressing Kink, Dirty Talk, M/M, Pet Names, Praise Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-18
Updated: 2012-10-18
Packaged: 2017-11-16 13:12:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/539796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivycross/pseuds/ivycross
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kirk punishes Spock for undermining his authority, but offers some reward as well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Point Made

There was pain as Spock was woken by the spectacular ache in his jaw. It was the spider gag holding his mouth open as wide as it could go that caused it. The ring locked his jaw in place and the tiny metal bars attached to it lay across his goatee, digging into his cheeks and chin so there was no way he could try to flip the ring out.  As he assessed the pain in his jaw he became aware of an even more pronounced ache in his feet that was really testing the limits of his self-discipline.

The leather ballet slippers on his feet had seven inch heels on them, holding him sur les pointes. They looked stunning from what he could see, the leather running all the way up his legs, stopping at mid thigh, but standing that way with no way to take the pressure off his toes was making him shake from the agony.

Spock looked up at the leather mitts that restrained his hands  above his head, then he lowered his head and let out a very un-Vulcan-like sigh. As he did there was a pressure about his midsection, as his lungs fought against the tight leather corset.  He knew that this was his captain's work. The whole thing reeked of James T. Kirk.

As Spock pondered what the meaning of this was,  there was a whoosh of the cabin door sliding open.  Though he hung with his back to the door, he knew that it was his captain who walked in the room.  The weight of the foot falls and the smell of his aftershave gave the man away.

Sure enough, Kirk stepped in front of Spock's view, his eyes shiny and golden, like the vest he wore and he smiled in a pleasant fashion as he placed his hands behind his bank. 

"Good evening, Mr. Spock,"  Kirk said jovially. The Vulcan held his captain's gaze.  

"I'm sure you are wondering why you're here bound such as you are and to be frank Spock, I have grown tired of you undermining my authority on this ship."  

Spock's eye went wide at this and Kirk chuckled.

"Now now, don't act so surprised.  We both know this to be true and it has been going on for far too long.  I blame myself really. I should have addressed the issue sooner, but with you being such a valuable officer, I let it slide, but today when you deliberately questioned me in front my superiors as well as several heads of state from different planets, I realized that you had to be reprimanded."

"Now Spock," He said as he slowly moved around Spock's suspended form.  "I thought of just throwing you in the Agony Booth for a bit, but that didn't seem right.  So, I decided that I needed to take a more personal approach." Kirk stood facing his first officer again, the  disarming smile still on his lips.

Spock watched as Kirk turned from him and went to the far wall where something hung there. Kirk took it in his hands and Spock could see that it was long and very thin.  Kirk held the object in both hands reverentially and when he stood front of Spock again Spock's eye went really wide.

"What do you think Spock? It's real rattan. You have no idea what I went through to get this. I ordered the wood before that last shore leave on earth, so I had it waiting for me when we went planet side.  Of course, the wood was coiled, so it had to be soaked, straightened, dried then sanded and varnished." As Kirk spoke he eyed the cane in his hands lovingly.

He looked back up into Spock's eyes and taking the cane in one hand only, he placed the tip gently under the Vulcan's chin, lifting Spock's head ever so slightly.  "I have been saving this for something special and I think that this is as good a time as any to really try it out."

With a cutting whoosh, the cane was whipped back and tucked under the captain's arm and Kirk moved back where Spock could not see him.  "I think that we will start slow, some light taps over," here Kirk stopped to chuckle, "Your garments. After all, despite what others may say I'm not unreasonable."

Spock fumed.  His captain had somehow manage to subdue him, tie him up and was now going to discipline him like a poorly behaved child, all the while he was forced to endure this wearing a corset, fetish footwear and lacy black panties.

There was a another hiss of air the cane came down on Spock's buttocks.   He constricted his throat to prevent any sound from coming out.  Kirk flicked his wrist and the cane came down again. This time there was a strangled gurgling. When it came down again Spock let out an actual gasp.

Each stroke was painful in its own right but it was burn that formed after the hit that was truly pushing Spock over the edge. His captain obviously knew what he was  doing and the flames across Spock's cheeks grew more intense with each measured strike from his far too pleased CO.  There came another hit and Spock groaned as it connected.

Kirk tucked the cane under his arm again and stepped up closer to his first officer placing a gentle hand on his rear. Slowly, softly, he caressed the stinging rump making soothing sounds in Spock's ear.  "See that wasn't so bad, was it? But wait, what is this?"

Kirk removed his hand from Spock's panty clad hind end and cupped the growing erection that was forming under the lace. Spock groaned as his captain's hand gave his penis a light squeeze.  When the hand pulled away,  he took a breath and waited.

"Oh dear. It seems I was too gentle with you. Now you're aroused as opposed to chastised. I'm afraid this will not do, Mr. Spock." Kirk said.

Spock grunted as Kirk took the panties in each hand and pulled them down to mid-thigh.  They hung there  like a forgotten flag of a conquered country. Kirk stepped back and repositioned himself behind Spock.  He laughed a little as he readied his first swing.

"Now remember Spock. It's like they say.  This won't hurt a little bit." With that the cane came down full force and Spock cried out through the gag. From where he stood, Kirk grinned watching the welt form on Spock cheeks. He admired his work and them said with a chortle. "It's going to hurt a lot."

The cane came down again making a parallel line to first one.  Spock sobbed while Kirk inspected his work.  Obviously pleased, he struck Spock again making a third welt appear.

Kirk went in for two more hits, so that Spock's ass was lined with five magnificent green stripes.  He watched as Spock shook and whimpered.  Moving closer to Spock, this time he pressed himself against the Vulcan's back, laying a hand on his shoulder.  "Much better, don't you agree?" He said softly.

Spock made an incoherent sound through the gag  which made Kirk laugh merrily. "I forgot about that. Here allow me."  He untied the straps holding the gag in place and pulled it carefully from Spock's mouth.

Working his jaw to take the ache from it Spock started, "James, please...Ahhh," Spock cried out as Kirk drew back a hand and smacked an already swollen cheek. The Vulcan panted and swallowed, the sting adding itself to the melody of pain he was already experiencing.

From over his shoulder, Kirk scowled. "I am your commanding officer and you will address me as such."

"Captain, please," Spock tried again and this did the trick. Kirk's expression softened and he smiled again circling back around to where he could look into Spock's eyes.

"That's better. I really did not want to  go for a gatting this round, but if you had forced my hand..." Kirk trailed off giving Spock a meaningful look.

The Vulcan merely  shook his head. "No Captain," He said demurely and Kirk beamed at him.

"Good boy." Kirk lifted a hand to stroke Spock's cheek.   The caress and words of praise felt so good and Spock closed his eyes, sighing.  Kirk watched and then lowering his hand from Spock's cheek, he brought the cane up to Spock's lips. "We're not quite finished."

Spock opened his eyes and looked at the cane confused, before understanding dawned.  With reverence, Spock pressed his lips to the wood laying a kiss on its surface. He felt a hand go to his hair and ruffle it.

"Good boy. Now, what do we say?"

Spock looked into the expectant face of his captain and lowering  his eyes he said, "Thank you, Captain."

Kirk frowned and cleared his throat. He lowered the cane and there was a tap on the side of Spock's leg, reminding him that the cane was still there and his captain would have no qualms about using it again.  

"Thank you, Captain, for having corrected me and for the care you  have taken in seeing to my punishment. I ask your forgiveness for the trouble I have caused you."

Kirk smiled appeased and moved to return the cane back to its hook on the wall.  Spock watched, wondering if his captain would let him down now that he was content. Kirk returned to where Spock hung and seemed to be appraising him again.

"You know Spock, you really look quite stunning like this." Kirk stepped behind Spock, an appreciative look on his face. A hand caressed Spock's swollen rump and the Vulcan let out a moan. Kirk withdrew his hand and Spock let out a disappointed sigh.

"Quite stunning..." Kirk whispered to himself. Then he added, speaking to Spock, "Your ass is the most, and forgive my choice of words, _striking_ shade of green. Really it is. You should look like this all the time. So much more pleasing to the eyes then that stuffy uniform you wear."

Kirk reached up and unlatched the D-hook that held Spock up. By this point Spock's body had given up trying to remain up right on its own and with the support no longer there, he started to fall to the ground into a heap,  but not before Kirk caught him under the arms.

Carefully Kirk lowered them both to the ground on their knees and pulled Spock to him. He ran his face over Spock's skin inhaling deeply.  

"Captain?" Spock said but Kirk let out a soft shh as a hand came up to gently stroke his shoulder.

Kirk ran his fingertips over the tops of Spock's shoulders, moving down his back, over his hips and  down to his thigh. His hand rested there as he placed tender kisses on the back of Spock's neck.  Spock held still, his bound arms close to his body feeling the warmth from his commanding officer invade his body.

Kirk started rubbing his hand over Spock's thigh and then moved it to his groin. There it cupped Spock's balls massaging them.  Spock closed his eyes and relaxed, leaning back into Kirk, as his captain continued to kiss the skin of his neck and shoulders.  

"Captain," He managed finally. "What are you doing?"

"Well, Spock, you took your punishment so well, that I thought a little reward was in order too," Kirk said his voice deep with arousal.  Kirk's hand rolled over the testicles lightly as he continued to kiss, lick and nip the flesh of Spock's shoulders and neck.

Already panting, Spock moaned when Kirk slid his hand up from his balls touching the shaft of his erection.  He rubbed his thumb over the head making it slick and shiny with pre-cum, before he took his nail and traced it down Spock's penis.

"Oh, does that feel good?" Kirk purred feeling his first officer's body shake in his arms.  Not trusting himself to open he mouth for fear of what kind of sounds might would come out, Spock nodded. He peered over his shoulder and took in the pleased expression on his captain's face.

"That's good. I will say Spock that I would much rather being do this than punishing you.  If you were a good boy then I could be sure make you feel this good every night.  Would you like that, Spock?" Kirk's voice was husky and sensual in his ear. In response, Spock could just nod some more.

There was pressure on his cock as Kirk gave it a hard  squeeze making Spock wince.  "Spock, you need to tell me that you are going to be a good boy. How else am I going to know? Now, say it. Say you'll be my good little Vulcan and I will make you feel real good, I promise."

The hand that wasn't on his cock was caressing his swollen butt and the touch was so soothing Spock leaned back into Kirk and started to purr. "Yes Captain. I want be your good boy. Please, do not stop." There was a rush pain and pleasure as Kirk bit down on one of Spock's ears before he released it from his teeth.

"Don't worry, Baby. I'm not going to stop. In fact, let's get you into a better position, so I can make you feel even better." Under Kirk's guiding hands Spock leaned forward laying his head and shoulders on the floor,  with his  knees bent and his ass up.

Kirk quickly gave the upturned buttocks a light slap and  laughed as Spock moaned.  "Stay right here and don't move," Kirk ordered.

"Yes Captain," Spock said his voice breathless.

Pushing up from the floor Kirk stood and moved over to the far side of the cabin. It wasn't long though before Spock heard him come back.  There was a rustle of cloth and Spock saw Kirk's vest come off. There more sounds of movement Spock heard one by one Kirk's boots hit the floor and then his pants joined the shiny gold bordlio.

Soon Spock felt Kirk behind him and sighed as Kirk placed a hand on his backside again, rubbing the skin there so gently. "You are prefect like this, Spock," He said. Spock purred happily.  There was a tiny gasp from his lips when he felt something cool and wet start to massage his anus.

"Captain?" He asked weakly, but Kirk just shushed him.

"I told you I'm going to make you feel good, but we want to do this right, don't we? I don't want to tear anything. That would not be pleasant and a good boy like you doesn't deserve that." With that Spock let out a "Oh" as Kirk pushed in a finger past the first ring of muscle.

Slowly, he pushed the finger in deeper and Spock bit his lip. Once it was all the way in,  Kirk let it sit like that for a moment before he  slowly pulled it back out, his smile widening on his face from listening to Spock's soft groans and gasps.  He pushed in again and this time he curled his finger inside of Spock brushing up against what he knew to be Spock's prostate.

Spock let out another "Oh", louder than before as Kirk rubbed the bundle of nerves there. "How's that feel, baby? Good? You like that?"

"Oh yes, Captain." Spock licked his upper lip as he spoke and a moan escaped his lips.  That moan turned to a whimper when Kirk stopped caressing Spock's core and pulled his finger out.

"Captain?" Spock said in a not quite whine.  Kirk peered over Spock's rump to see where Spock had twisted his head to look back at his captain.

"Aww, Baby. Is that a pout on your lips?  You are too precious,"  Kirk cooed as he slowly slid in two fingers. He worked them into Spock, as the Vulcan keened and moaned in response.   Kirk took his time pushing the fingers in and out each time hitting Spock's prostate.  Spock started rocking his body in time with Kirk's fingers.

"Well it would seem that someone is ready for the real fun to start," Kirk said beaming at Spock's wanton behavior. "But you will have to tell me what you want, sweetie or I won't know." Kirk's smile was practically splitting his face in two.

"Captain, please," Spock moaned.  He felt his face flush. This was so embarrassing.  Behind him, Kirk put a theatrical hand to his ear.  

"I'm sorry Spock. What was that? Were you asking your captain for something?"

Spock swallowed hard and tried again. "Captain. Please fuck me. I need your cock inside me."

Spock made a pitiful noise as Kirk rubbed his cock between Spock's cheeks.  

"You mean this cock?" Kirk teased and Spock made a guttural sound in the back of his throat.

"Yes. Please, Captain. Fuck me, please."

"Aww sweetie, since you asked so prettily, how can I refuse?" Kirk pushed his cock in past the first ring and continued onward as Spock's mouth opened wide, his eyes closing savoring the burn.

Kirk started to rock his body in a slow rhythm, muttered in under his breath. "Oh fuck, Spock you are so tight.  Oh, gods, this feels good. I always knew you were a slut."

Spock made no reply but continued to chant "Oh Captain. Yes, Captain," over and over as Kirk pushed in each stroke hitting the right spot.  Kirk drew back his hand and smacked Spock on the ass hard.

"Come on baby. You can't just lie there and have me do everything. Work those hips whore and show your captain what a good time you're having."

"Yes, Captain." Spock started moving with Kirk pushing back into his each thrust and as Kirk increased the pace, so did Spock. Soon both men with writhing moaning messes. Kirk had taken Spock's hips in his hands and was thrusting and pulling the Vulcan with abandon.

"Spock, I'm going to come soon."  Kirk gritted his teeth as he spoke the sound of it going right to Spock's already impossibly hard and twitching cock.

"Yes Captain," He said excitedly, forgetting himself. "Come inside me, please. Mark me. Make me dirty."

That pushed Kirk over the edge. He came with a grunt and after a few short pumps, without pulling out, He leaned back pulling Spock upright on his knees. He held the Vulcan to him tightly, nuzzling the back his neck. Then reaching down with one hand and started to jerk Spock off.

Spock moaned, looking every bit as debauched as he sounded.  Kirk murmured and cooed in his ear. "Oh, that's right, baby. Be a good boy and come for your Captain." As Spock felt the tightening in his balls, he turned his head towards Kirk, closing his eyes and parting his lip in invitation. Kirk smiled a lopsided grin and pressed his mouth to Spock's.

As they kissed, Spock moaned as he came hard, his eyes flying open for one moment before shutting again.  His semen came out in long thick ropes shooting up covering the corset and his chest, matting in the hair there.  They broke the kiss breathless, Kirk giving his now wide eyed XO a lazy smile.

He brought his cum covered fingers up to Spock face rubbing over Spock's swollen lips and into his mussed goatee. He nuzzled his face into Spock's shoulder, when the Vulcan started to lick the digits clean.  Once Spock had cleaned off every last drop, Kirk moved the hand back down around Spock's middle. He untied the mitt around Spock's hands and sighed contently as Spock curled into his lap, purring.

Kirk petted Spock's hair and he whispered, "Happy anniversary, Spock." Spock's eyes went wide.  He pulled back from Kirk to look his captain in the face.  He started in disbelief before his face softened a touch.

"Oh, James. You remembered."

Kirk's smile could have melted iron. "Of course I did. How could I forget the day you made me the luckiest man in the Empire, Spock?"  Kirk cooed. He gestured to the boots on Spock's feet. "Do like your gift?"

Spock looked at the shoes, before answering, "I do but they are bit impractical, James. I hope for your sake that they are not my only gift."  Spock gave his captain a look and Kirk laughed.

"No. There are others and dinner is waiting. After we clean up bit first." Kirk removed his arms from Spock's body as he stood and stretched. Spock took the moment to stare appreciatively at his husband, feeling a tug of pride toward his handsome and delightfully surprising mate.

Kirk  leaned down and picked Spock up in arms bridal style and walked towards the fresher. Spock wrapped his arms around Kirk's neck and nestled his face in the smooth golden chest.  "I cherish thee," He purred.

 Kirk smiled softly.

"I know," He said almost flippantly.

Spock frowned. "You know?"

Kirk laughed as he opened the door the fresher and  sat Spock down on the seat of the toilet. He removed the panties  and the corset tossing them aside. All the while, Spock stared at him.

"I know," Kirk repeated as he took to unlacing one of the boots and pulling it from Spock's foot.  

Spock frowned his lower lip sticking out a bit. "Is that all?" He prompted. 

Kirk looked up from the second boot and gave Spock a kind, yet amused look.   "I feel that I have already made my point for the night," He said, holding up the boot for Spock to see.  Seeing that Spock was not going to drop it, Kirk leaned in and kissed him. He pulled back from the kiss and pressed his lips to Spock's ear. "But I will say this. You are the best thing in my life, my sweet little Vulcan slut."

Spock's heart flipped in his side hearing this and sighed.   Kirk pulled him to his feet and together they showered the water warmer than Kirk liked, but almost the right temperature for Spock. Once dry and dressed Kirk led them to the multiuse table and served them dinner.

After their meal was completed and Spock a little tipsy, because dessert had been a chocolate layer cake, Kirk took him over to the  bed. There they undressed and Kirk made Spock sit under the covers while he gathered the rest of his gifts.

One by one Spock opened each present and marveled at how wonderful his mate was. He gave Kirk his gift and was delighted when Kirk seemed pleased with the tiny antique watch. "Thank you, Spock," Kirk said kissing his mate on the mouth licking at the green tinted lips before he pulled back.

He gave Spock a smile as he quickly cleared everything off the bed and pushed the Vulcan down under him.  Spock sighed as Kirk laid kisses all over his face and neck, the warm hands exploring his body. "James, I... Please... Unh."

Kirk moaned and claimed Spock's mouth one more time. Spock felt Kirk press his cock against his own, both already hard and demanding.  They wound their limbs around each other grinding and moaning till they both came.  They laid there tangled in each other's arms before Kirk got up disappearing into the fresher coming back with a damp cloth.

He started to clean them both off and Spock lolled in the bed, arching his body at the feel of the cool moist cloth on his skin.  Once they were both clean again and the sullied clothed disposed of,  Kirk got back into bed pulling Spock close to him as he settled in to go to sleep.  Spock started to nod off but not before saying, "Happy anniversary James. You out did yourself this year."

Even though he couldn't see it, Spock knew that his captain was smiling. "Happy anniversary, Spock.  I'm glad you liked it and don't worry. Next year is going to be even better." Spock purred at this, knowing it to be true.  He knew that his captain did care for him and his captain had ways of making this point known.


End file.
